


100 Kinks - Frecana - Dry humping

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 27 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FrecanaKink: Dry humping





	100 Kinks - Frecana - Dry humping

**Author's Note:**

> Frecana - Dry humping  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

How long did Freed want to sit there and read this damn old book? It sure looked like something _ancient_ and Cana was pretty sure that he was scanning the pages a _second_ time now. Not only would a break do him some good but she wanted attention from his boyfriend and with a click of her tongue she put away the bottle of beer and bluntly went to sprawl across his lap. He just _had_ to pay attention to her now. But simply lying there didn’t seem to bother him so the brunette started wiggling and poking him every once in a while until this little trick turned out to be successful and earned her a low grumble. 

Raising a brow she finally sat up straddling him and despite knowing that it would get her a glare, she didn’t care, she stole the book out of his hands and put it aside. “Take a break. For how long have ya been sitting here now, huh?” She meant it. He had obviously started to get a bit more frustrated, probably because he didn’t find what he was searching for; she could tell by the grown frown on his face. 

“I’m fine,” he protested and made an attempt to grab the book but the card mage just slapped his hand away and glared in return. 

“I’m serious Freed. You should relax a bit.” 

“I will relax once I’m done,” he shot back yet again but Cana withstood his strict look until the hint of a grin started to form on her lips and she slowly slung her arms around the man’s neck. Suspecting that _something_ had just crossed her mind the rune mage was about to give a firmer protest. But this time his lips only opened and closed without a word passing through them as he felt the sudden pressure, the friction, and it took him a moment till he said something after all. “Cana, _later_ …” 

This response though only encouraged the brunette to keep moving her hips, rubbing herself against him as she sat on his lap. Fingers of one hand slightly twisted some emerald strands of hair and a pleased hum escaped her, especially satisfied at seeing the slight change in Freed’s expression and the feeling of his hands slowly settling on her waist. _Yes_ , she could see that he wanted to press her down on him harder but there was far too much obstinacy and control for him left to allow himself to do just that. But she would make that change, oh she would. 

“Later? You sure, Freed?”~ 

The only response was a deep groan as she shifted and pushed herself against him more, rolling her hips continuously and slightly tightening the embrace around his neck before the quiet moan she gave was what let him consider that maybe, maybe a break wasn’t such a bad idea right now…


End file.
